The Damned Are Our Angels
by LakynBacon
Summary: Abbadon had a child that is a demon/human hybrid. When she is on a hunt she meets the Winchesters, who don't know if they should trust her or kill her. Takes place during season 4. OC/Dean pairing. Rated M for language and sexual references/scenes.
1. Chapter One-Nix

**Author's Note: The chapter titles will tell you the POV each chapter is being told from. This is my first Supernautral fanfic, and I am so excited to write it! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Nix

OoOoO

* * *

><p><span>MIDDLE VALLEY MOTEL<br>ALLENTOWN, PENNSYLVANIA-13:38

I turn the rusty motel room door knob and enter into an over decorated, dirty room. The wallpaper seems to peel away from the door due to water damage. _If only I had a normal life..._ I resist the urge to end that sentence with the many unending problems of being a hunter.

Moans and squeals of passion erupt from the room beside me. It's not like people are trying to save your asses from anything severe. Just keep disturbing me; that's completely fine.

I throw my grungy grey duffel bag onto the queen bed, and take out a beaten laptop. It goes on a desk close to my left while I look for a charger and my phone. I quickly place the charger into the crappy computer, and open it to continue my research on the hunt.

There have been reports of mysterious animal attacks in the area. Usually, this could be a Hell Hound coming to collect a sorry soul, a werewolf, or a vampire. I'm hoping it to be a lone vampire, so that I can ask it a few questions on the whereabouts of a certain demon.

The website for the local news has little to nothing on the attacks. They only mention a few names, and those happen to be rather common. My feet walk me over to my duffel bag, and I sift through the unorganized mess until I find my F.B.I. badge, a few twenty dollar bills, my driver's license, and a bottle of water. I find the secret pocket on the side of the bag and pull out my pistol and make sure that I have enough salt rounds in case of an attack. I find my nicest outfit for an outing and throw it on quickly, and pull my hair into a tight bun. I pull up my dress pants and insert the gun into a holder on my boots. _I have to at least be somewhat prepared._

After a fifteen minute drive and a few wrong turns, I pull my stolen hybrid car from a few states over with a new plate into the police station. I manage to find a spot that is close to the door and the exit of the parking lot.

Entering the office is always dreadful because of the drooling looks I get from the poor saps looking to have a one night stand with a fed. I walk up to the nearest skinny boy in a uniform and pull out my badge. "I'm Agent Gerald. I've come about the recent animal attacks. Could you help show me the way to the sheriff?" I fold up the badge at store it in my purse.

"Of course; just follow the hallway and his office is on the right." He smiles and thrusts his finger toward the direction. I nod, finding the usage of words less than necessary.

After knocking on the door and not hearing a response, I enter to find the sheriff getting head from a waitress. "Excuse me?" I continue the routine without missing a beat, pulling out my badge. "I'm Agent Gerald. I've come to collect information about the recent animal attacks." By now the girl was hiding her face and running out of the room. The sheriff quickly hid his pecker under the desk.

"Please excuse us. I'm sorry for the um..." The young sheriff's cheeks light up red.

"I don't care about your sexual tendencies. I'm here for the recent deaths." I put the badge away and turn to face the flustered man.

"Right!" His hands panic and reach for his drawers. He pulls out hand sanitizer and squirts it all over his hands and rubs it in. "I'm Sheriff Vakari. The cases were closed as bear attacks. Why are the Feds involved?"

"That is none of your concern at the moment. Why were they ruled as bear attacks when there are no woods around that even inhabit animals that could kill a cat? Were there any major organs taken from the scene?"

"We needed to give the family an answer as soon as possible. And no, we didn't find anything except one body was torn pretty badly. Another had blood splattered all around it. The last of the cases actually reported the body having little to no blood, and multiple puncture marks." Vakari's brows furrow as he thinks of the recent events.

_Great...it's probably a Hell Hound. I don't want to tangle with those right now at all. I should probably investigate further though. I don't want to have another hunt involve a mass slaughter again because I didn't look into it further.  
><em>

"May I examine the bodies?"

"I have an autopsy report on a few of the cases."

"You can do better than that, and I know it. Unless the bodies have been cremated then I should be allotted to see it, Vakari." I lean back on my right foot, waiting for a response.

"The bodies are at Huerta Memorial Hospital. I'll call right now to tell them you're on your way." The Sheriff pulls out a few files from his desk's drawers and lays them on the desk. '"These are the victims."

"Thanks." I reach out my hand to shake his, but quickly return it thinking about earlier. After grabbing the files and giving a quick nod, I leave the office.

_Goodness is everyone in this town having sex?_

* * *

><p><span>HUERTA MEMORIAL HOSPITAL-17:02<span>

Pushing through the doors to find the victims' bodies, I find an empty room. This is good considering that I really don't want to communicate with doctors and nurses. They ask stupid questions. Questions like: Why are looking for a heart? Why are you looking for sulfur? And my favorite, why are you putting your hands _there_?

Medical professionals always ask the funniest questions.

The Sheriff said he called. Why isn't there a nurse or someone to bother me? I take this as a blessing and rush to finish gathering evidence.

Before anything, I put on gloves, look at the files, and try to find the names on the body lockers that correspond with them. After pulling out the first one, my nostrils fizzle up and die. The pungent smell of sulfur is deadly. I run to some glass cabinets that look like they might have a mask. The thin material of it doesn't block out the horrible smell, and I rush to close the locker.

Have demons recently been here? What the hell is going on?

I go to another find the body of the girl that evidently had hardly any blood. The files reports that no autopsy has been done, and I mentally sigh. _At least it won't be tampered with as much as usual._

The puncture marks are more like lacerations than anything. They scale from her rib cage up to her neck, on every major vein. This can't be a Hell Hound.

Was the girl suicidal? This isn't anything I've seen from a supernatural animal before. I gently turn her head to each side, looking for any ectoplasm to explain what was going on. Unfortunately I see nothing except a small hole on the side of her neck. This can't be a Wraith, could it?

I find a q-tip and insert it into the hole, and I sigh with relief when I notice it doesn't go completely through. With a pull from the swab, I find black goo on the cotton tip. I smell it and am met with the unsatisfying smell of ectoplasm.

With that, I push the girl back into the cold locker and throw the cotton swab away. I find the victim that was told to be torn up. In fact, his body is just patches of muscles on his torso and on his shoulders. Again, I check for any ectoplasm. In the same spot as the girl I find the black goo.

Taking a quick leave from the laboratory, I find the only possibility is a ghost possession, or even ghost sickness. Along the hallway to the exit I come in contact with two attractive men dressed in cheap suits. _Are these guys actually feds?_ I nod at them and quickly try to leave as soon as I can. I remember wearing gloves so I wouldn't leave any fingerprints.

I can't wait to get back to the motel. This day has been more exhausting that it should've been.

* * *

><p><span>MIDDLE VALLEY MOTEL-3:27<span>

"Open up!" A deep voice starts yelling through the thin wood door. "This is F.B.I. Come outside, or we will have to force entry!" Knocks on the door become harder and louder.

I reach for the gun under the pillow beside mine and check the clip. My hands quickly reach for the blankets and pull them back, exposing my bare legs. I run quickly to grab my badge, hoping that it could pose as an excuse.

Another voice yells through the door, "We're coming in!" Whoever it is kicks it in, and points a gun at me.

I already have my pistol aimed at him. Another pair of legs comes in the room and points another gun at me. "I'm Agent Gerald, and you guys are?"

"Agents Robin and Wayne." The shorter of the two answers. Wait...these are the same guys from the hospital.

"Why did the C.O. send in more agents to do _my _job?" I retort. If I am going to win this, it has to be verbal. Besides, if I do anything else a hunter might come after me.

The man with short hair shrugs. "I guess he didn't think you could handle the job on your own."

"The commanding officer is a woman." I thrust my pistol even closer to them. "Who _are_ you two?"

"Do you want the honest truth?" The voice that woke me up belonged to a large, towering man. He lowers his gun, and motions his hands to show me to do the same.

Of course I want the truth; well, in this situation at least. "Yes." I still keep my gun pointed at them. A shot that wouldn't be lethal, but still keep them down for a few minutes while I escape.

"We're hunters."

"Fuck. I should have known a case like this would attract more." I lower my gun slightly, but it still aims at the shorter man's boot. "I am here on business. You two need to understand that my mission does not need to be tampered with. If you would please excuse yourselves, I need to get changed."

"We're not going anywhere until you tell us your name at least."

"Nix, and yours?" I point my pistol at the shorter of the two.

"Dean, and this is my brother, Sam."

"Winchester?" Please don't be these two. If they find out what I am then they are going to shoot me dead.

"Yes."

"Get out. I need to change my clothes." I flick my pistol towards the door.

"We'll stay in here. We don't want you running off. Besides, I think we should have a pow wow and exchange our thoughts." Dean puts his weapon behind his back.

I put my gun in safety and place it on the table. Grabbing my bag, I shift through it until I find some comfortable casual clothing. I shift shorts and tank top off of my body, and put them in the bag. After I finish, I turn around to find them with a flask of Holy water and salt.

"Really?" I show them my anti-possession tattoo, hoping they won't try those annoying tasks on me.

"We have them, too." They both pull the left of their shirts down to reveal a flawless replica. "But I still suggest we do the tests. Watch, we'll do them right now."

They both splash water on their skin and rub salt on top of it. I grab the containers from them and rub the salt on my skin. If I touch the water, they will see what happens and won't trust me. So I pretend to drizzle it, while letting it flow onto the stained carpet.

"Are you afraid of water?" Sam notices my flaw and decides to open his mouth.

"Childhood scar. The salt and tattoo should at least mean something."

Dean reaches in his pockets and pulls out a vial. He quickly unscrews it and throws it at me. The feeling of the Holy water on my skim burns. My cells rip apart and regenerate at an alarming rate to the humans. My eyes scrunch up and I release a yelp of pain.

_Shit!_

"What are you?" Sam asks.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to shoot, or tell any other hunters."

"Can't promise that sweetheart." Dean has his gun already pulled out and aimed between my eyes.

I place the salt and Holy water on the table, and turn to sit on the bed. "I...I'm an abomination. My mother was possessed when I was conceived and she carried me when I was a fetus. I am a demon-human hybrid. The only problem is that my mother is a Knight of Hell. I'm pretty much unbeatable, except Holy water just bloody stings like Hell."

"Let me get this straight." Dean leans back on his foot. "Your mother is a Knight of Hell?"

"No, she's a Leprechaun."

"I didn't ask for the smartass tone."

"I didn't ask for you two to get on my case! Whatever you two are here for is just going to hold you up. I need to find my mother, so if you would please get out of my way-"

"Hold up. Shouldn't we ask Cas, Dean?"

Dean shakes his head at the mention of the name. "He's just going to bring Uriel or another angel to fuck up this quick job!"

"He could have information!" Sam looks pissed by this point. Who exactly are the Winchesters?

"Or he would kill her on site before we even know who she is!"

"If you want to know something, feel free to ask. I mean, considering that you two woke me up in the middle of my sleep."

"Why don't we just do this case together?" Sam starts to suggest a bad idea. "We can kill something and move on with the needed information we came here for."

"Sam, I need to find Abbadon and kill her, or at least find something that can do that. If you guys don't know who she is, then you better stay out of this. I came here looking for someone that is causing these attacks that has information. If you want to help me catch this monster, I'm all in. But if you do anything to interrupt me, I swear I will-."

"You'll what?" Dean's serious face scares the demon inside of me, but I calmly take it as reassuring.

"You're hunters. You've seen what they can do! Imagine what a Knight of Hell's child can do as a hunter. I've erased demons off the map without even blinking." Sam looks shocked and starts to shake his head.

Sam's brows furrow. "How did you do that? Did you drink demon blood?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? Why would I do that when I can just do it by myself."

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Dean interjects.

I bite my lip subconsciously as I think back to the last day I was in my hometown. My eyes immediately drop to the floor in sadness. "It was when I first discovered my true abilities. My dad thought that my mother passed away, that she wasn't a demon. We had no way of knowing what would happen if I got too angry." I turn to stare into their souls. "No other supernatural being can detect me, and I can only see a few every once in a while when I was younger. My power was forming quickly. I-I killed my father." A tear streams from my eye. My head starts to pound at the memory, and I can feel my lungs start to squeeze. "Now I've learned from my mistakes and have used my power to eradicate the world of the monsters that created me. There is also a rumor of the beginning of the rising of Lucifer. I want to be there to kill him. This stop is just a step of my way to killing the fallen angel that made me this way."

"Well then." Sam takes a step backwards.

"Are you guys going to leave or help me?" I demand, wanting an answer.

"We'll help you. Besides, how long have you been hunting for? You look like this is your first hunt." Dean answers for him and Sam.

"I've been hunting since I was fourteen. I'm now twenty-five, so if you would like to make fun of me again, go ahead. It's not my first, but it's not my last."

"Okay." Dean replaces his gun behind his jacket and rubs his palms together. "Ready to get started on research?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please leave a review! I hope to have the next chapter up before the end of February, but only if people are interested. :)<strong>

**To Gabby, for her birthday.**


	2. Chapter Two-Dean

Chapter Two

Dean

OoOoO

* * *

><p><span>MIDDLE VALLEY MOTEL-10:59<span>

"See my white light flashing as I split the night..." The alarm clock starts to blare AC/DC, waking me from a shitty night's sleep.

"Good morning, Dean. Glad to see you're finally awake." I glance at the alarm clock and grimace.

"Sam! You let me sleep until eleven?" I throw the sheets away from my legs, and sit up on the bed. My hands comb through my short hair, loosening a few tangles from it.

"After last night, I thought you needed a break. I've been watching over Nix, she hasn't left the motel since we saw her last."

"I thought you went to bed." I lean forward on my elbows, staring at the floor.

"I did. I just kept my laptop on surveillance in case she _did_ leave."

I shove myself off the bed, and go to the spare change of clothes I have laid out. Shuffling through the bag, I find the last bottle of shampoo. "I'm going to take a shower. If anything happens, come and get me."

"I'll just be here." Sam awkwardly answers and turns back to his computer.

The bathroom here has a small shower and toilet, with a miniscule sink in the room with the beds. Wallpaper with emerald green strings of ivy wraps around the interior of the bathroom. A throbbing feeling starts to pound at my head. Why did we always have to chose motels with the shittiest interior decorating?

I turn the nozzles of the shower and start to undress. "Dean!"

"What?" I shout over the sound of water.

"I'm going out to get some food."

"Get me a burger!"

A few seconds pass and I hear the door of our room slam. I get into the shower and take a few seconds to let the water wash over me. The weight on my eyelids keeps me from trying to focus on anything but blackness. However, I start to think about Nix. Her pulchritudinous long, ebony hair that cascades over her breasts. Her bright, cloudy blue eyes that kept me staring.

_God, I'm a sucker for blue eyes._

In the background I think I hear the door open, but when I call out for Sam I hear no reply. We don't let any maids inside and Sam is the only one with a key, so I think nothing of it.

After rinsing the shampoo out of my hair, I look for the soap. _Shit; I forgot it._ Without turning off the shower or grabbing a towel, I rush into the room to find it. Instead I am met with the tall, slender figure that is Nix.

"Oh. My. God." Her elegant eyes open wide. She doesn't cover her mouth, or look away from my dripping body. I hurriedly look around for the bar of soap I mistakenly forgot.

Next to the sink, an unopened package of soap lays surrounded by cheap razors, a small can of shaving cream, inexpensive toothbrushes, and generic toothpaste. I quickly grab the soap, and lift it to show her. Blood quickly rushes to my face as I look back to her. "I just needed some soap." After licking my lips and turning around to the bathroom, I shut the door.

"Nice ass, Winchester!" Nix says back at me.

All I can do is chuckle before I get back in the shower.

* * *

><p><span>MIDDLE VALLEY MOTEL-12:06<span>

"Bobby said we could be dealing...with a shapeshifter...or even a trickster." Sam talks between chews, looking like a fool with the food in his mouth exposed, in front of Nix.

"The shapeshifter seems logical. I haven't found anything 'douchey' about the victims yet, so a trickster doesn't seem very likely." She leans back in her chair, seeming to look past the covered window to something else.

"We need to go to the friends and family, maybe they know of any shit the vics had been stirring." I try to put my input into the situation. After talking to Nix, I've come to find that she really knows her stuff. It's fun and nauseating to watch her and Sam talk about geeky stuff every few minutes.

"Good idea, but I think we should split up. You guys are good on your own, and I'm safe working alone."

Not all pretty faces are reliable. "Nix, I'm still not sure if I trust you enough to do that," I say to her.

She blinks slowly, then looks at me with a blank face. "You think I'm going to go talk to a demon, don't you?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I think. You see, I've never meet a good demon. You're half human and half demon. Besides, how are you resistant to Holy water, but not salt?"

"The human side of me decided that a necessary diet was better than dying, I guess." She answers without skipping a beat. "I can't help the way I was born, Dean. If you want to know anything about my life, just ask."

"Guys." Both of us turn to look at Sam, who hasn't said anything in a few minutes. "What if this is one of the 66 seals?"

"Oh no. Who started the apocalypse?" Nix mutters under her breath, looking down at the ground.

I don't tell her, and I notice Sam keeping his words in his mouth. He takes note of the look I'm giving to keep his mouth shut. This girl could have the same mind that Gordon did.

"I'll be right back guys. I have to go get changed and grab a few things." Nix stands up and is heads towards the door.

When it shuts I look at Sam. "We seriously should talk to Cas about her. What if she's a seal or something worse?"

"I don't know, do you think we'll have time?" Sam's eyebrows furrow.

"It's a girl." He still doesn't seem to be getting the picture. "How long does it take for them to get ready?"

He nods. "Good point."

I'm still not used to the whole praying thing.

"Castiel, will you please get your angel ass down here. We need-"

"Hello, Dean." A deep voice speaks up from behind me.

"Hey Cas, we-" I start to answer him, until I am cut off.

"It smells like a demon was here a few days ago." He looks towards us. "Has Ruby been here?"

"That's what we need help with. We came across a girl yesterday, and have been talking to her. She is human-demon hyrbid."

"Tell me everything you know." His eyes light up quickly, and he walks closer to the table.

"Is she a seal?" Sam asks.

"It's what _your_ kind calls an Antichrist. It's deadly and cannot be trusted. "

"She said her mother was Abbadon. Cas, what are we dealing with?"

"Where is she?"

"In the other room over, but don't leave!"

"Why not?"

"You tend to scare people that aren't used to the whole teleportation thing."

Castiel stares, and then finally decides to speak. "But I'm not tele-"

"I know! Just...wait. Besides, we have a case that we think is a shapeshifter."

"That demon abomination is more to worry about right now. She could be telling demons of your location. We do not need them to bother us right now. I need to warn the garrison."

"We need to get more information off of her. Can we at least give her a chance? Help her out?" Sam starts asking these questions like she's worth saving.

Cas's eyes become slits of confusion. "Why would you do that?"

"She says she's a hunter and is trying to find a way to kill this son of a bitch. We're not trusting her, yet."

"It seems that she doesn't know her true power and capabilities. How old is she?"

"She said twenty-five, but does that really matter?" _What is Cas trying to get at?_

Castiel shakes his head and looks down. "We need to evacuate now."

"And _we_ need to solve this case!" I stand up from my chair, pushing it behind me.

Before our argument can escalate any further, the brass knob to our room turns. I look back and find that Cas left us.

_Damn Angels._

"Sorry guys, I left my phone. I'm expecting to hear from one of my contacts." Nix is wearing a loose Led Zeppelin t-shirt, jeans, and combat boots. _Not bad_. "Were you guys just yelling?"

Sam stutters, but I quickly interject. "Yeah, well you see...I really don't like the place he went to get burgers. It doesn't really settle well on my stomach, but _Sammy_ here forgot all about that." I turn towards him and make a face, indicating that he should play along.

"It was a prank, Dean. Deal with it."

"And will you two shut-up? We have a case." She sits down where she was previously and crinkles her nose. "God, it stinks in here."

"Well, like Dean said, the burgers don't really digest well for him." Sam smirks.

I try to think of a clever remark, realizing that I set myself up for that. I breath in heavily. "Well let's just try and finish up this case, okay?"

Nix grabs her bag and pulls out a worn down laptop. She opens it up and turns the screen towards us. "I saw this last night after you guys left. I just remembered to bring it in here to show you." It was a website on the Kitsune.

"They're Japanese folklore; what would they be doing in Pennsylvania?" Sam asks from behind his laptop.

"Well I don't really know. These things are almost like a trickster and shapeshifter in one. After a hundred years it can shift into a human, so it may be hard to detect. I'm thinking that it could be here as a romantic interest as they are most commonly seen as lovers in stories with a male and a Kitsune."

"Romantic interest?"

"I know, it's a little weird."

"So would you call it bestiality, or...?" I trail off, not knowing what to say.

"Shut up, Dean." Sam proceeds to throw a fry at me.

"Hey!" I take it off my lap and eat it. "You had to be thinking it, too."

He swings his head from side to side, and Nix shrugs. "Not the first time I've come across that and thought it was a case."

I shiver, but quickly shake it off. "So what do the human versions look like? I mean, are they hot?"

Nix rolls her eyes. "They're beautiful creatures, Dean."

"So, you mean they're hot?"

"Sure."

"So are they like my type of hot or Sam's?"

Sam's nostrils grow and he gives me a look of anger. I sit and smile at my joke.

"I don't really know, Dean. If'd like to shut up for a second so we can finish this case and be on our separate ways, that would be nice." She starts to tap on her keyboard much harder.

I raise my hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. So we're looking for Japanese in the area, right?"

"Well this article says they actually seek revenge on uninvited guests, so I think this is what we are looking for. They also are known for just pissing people off for their own pleasure" Sam answers a different question from across the table.

"Japanese revenge seeking fox thing, sounds fun. How do we kill it?"

"An exorcism can sometimes work, but stabbing the heart usually works fine." Sam nudges the laptop away from him slightly.

"Great. We have all the supplies we need. Where do we start looking?"

Nix asks from across the table, "Well when was the first murder?"

"It was about three weeks ago, so enough time for the _fox_ thing to settle in." I take a small sip from my beer, knowing that I may have to go on the road soon.

Sam stiffens. "Do you want to check the police station; maybe talk to the sheriff?"

"I'm not sure I want to do that. The last time I was there he was getting head from this waitress."

Sam and I turn our heads in surprise towards Nix. "_What_?"

"I acted like it wasn't happening, that's the only way I kept a straight face." She shakes her head with a look of pure disgust. "You two can go talk to him, but I may just snoop around the neighborhood and figure some things out."

"Okay I think we figured out our plan. Do you have our number?"

"No, just put it in my phone." She hands it over to me.

I flip it open and start to look at her contacts, and I don't notice any hunter name that I've worked with before. Before giving her my number I label myself as "sexy hunter Dean".

"Okay, that should be it. Call us if you find a lead on anything." Sam stands up from the table and smooths his jacket.

Nix kicks her feet off the table and grabs her phone off the table. "Just text me Sam's number, okay?"

I reach for my phone and send his number off so I don't forget about it later. "Done."

She looks at her phone. "Uhh...sexy hunter Dean? Really?"

Sam looks at me mouthing the words, "Dude, really?"

I shrug. "Just in case you got me mixed up with Sam."

"Can we just get this case done, please?" Sam asks from behind Nix.

"Just tell your brother to stop flirting."

Sam scoffs jokingly, and I turn to look at Nix. "I can't help that I'm attracted to beautiful people."

"Shove it, Dean." Nix turns around, and flashes me a flirty smile.

Before I shut the motel room door, I turn and look around just once more. _I just hope this case goes by without anything bad happening, but when have I been that lucky?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope to add another chapter at the end of June or even earlier. Please leave a review!<strong>


End file.
